The Journey of a Crestfallen Boy
by psychoninja93
Summary: this is an extremely loosely related story i made based off of Paul Blart's Mall Cop. It is about a child whose childhood was screwed up and he vows to take revenge on the man who did it. He eventuallly winds up taking over facilities like in mall cop .


In the year 2118,the United States as we know it today, was no longer recognizable. The government of the United States had gone through a dramastic change in the way it worked. The side branches of government had long been abolished and only the executive branch remained. There was no president anymore, no more elections and voting. That all happened in the year 2089 when the president at the time was assasinated. A new figure rose to take his place respectively for the time until a new replacement could be found. The new president went by the name of Lance D. RooLar. He was a great president at the time, charismatic, charming, and popular with the population. However, all this power and fame as well as fortune got to his head. As little as 7 years in office made Lance start to become corrupt.

He wanted to keep all he had achieved and wouldn't give it up. The year was now 2096 and the next election was coming up in November of next year. Lance would not give up after achieving so much so he had his personal army demolish the judicial and legislative branches of government. It was a brutal, bloody, battle and anyone who was unlucky to have caught sight or wind of the battle was silenced indefinatly. Once the other branches were removed, Lance installed his close personal friends to offices in the executive positions.

During this crude maniacle takeover, a family in New Oregon,named so after it took land from washington after a civil revolt which was ignored by the government, was experiencing the joys of child birth. It was a young woman in her lower twenties with her husband a burly yet gentle man in his upper twenties. She was due any moment now and the family doctor had already confirmed it was to be a boy. The woman squirmed around in bed as she endured the pain, waiting for the doctor to arrive. once the doctor arrived, he helped deliver the baby and then layed it to rest in a special crib designed to monitor the childs health,heart rate, brain activity and etc. The couple decided to name their newborn son Hukushuu Shisou.

It was on this day, March 27th, 2097, that Lance had decide to take more measures to secure his decided to go after the opposing political parties so that none would remain who would oppose him. Again another bloody, gruesome battle occured as bad as the last except this time, more people were involved including innocent civilians who were witnesses to the scenes of political "genocide." The opposition grew tired of fighting and due to their diminishing numbers started a bunch of rebellious factions who stayed on the down low to avoid detection and death. They used means like those of the modern day terrorists to halter Lance's plans at any point they could. The public knowledge at this point could not be ignored and naturally everyone knew about Lance and his wrongdoings. so to prevent A national revolt, Lance had forced one member from each family to join the army. If they refused their whole family died. Even if they joined, Lance also instilled fear into the populous by sending members of his secret police force to mingle in the population, which he informed the public about. Now with the populous constantly afraid of who is safe and who is dangerous to talk to, Lance had full control of the United States.

The year was 2101 and Lance was still in power. Things were still in bad shape for the country. The people lost all their rights unless they were loyal to Lance, those who were were marked by a permanent tatoo on the forheads of the letter L. Those of the old american republic were forced to live in ghettos of the old buildings destroyed by war. The wars and new regime didn't help the economy either. Exactly 67% of the people lived in the ghettos with 18% of the remaining populous being in the government and the rest being middle class loyalists. The loyalists were rich,wealthy people who came from other countries during the revolutions of the country and sold arms and other valuable products to both sides of the army. When the revolts were crushed they ended up with boat loads of money.

From a militaristic viewpoint, the country was on top of the world, which was mainly due to Lance and his takeover. He focused on military might so that none of the former United States' allies would be able to intervene. Now the world was in no position to try to overthrow Lance. In a sense Lance, ruled the entire world. With the threat of other nations getting involved gone, Lance turned inward to his own nation. He now had only one problem to remove and that was the rebel factions across the country.

By now in the year 2107, Hukushuu Shisou was 10 and was in school, the 5th grade to be exact. He was learning all he was told to: math,science,english,the new history. He went to school for 6 days a week, 10 hours a day. It was 5:05 pm, and Hukushuu Shisou had just gotten out of school and was on his way home. When he got home, his parents were there going about their usual activities. He did his homework and while he was trying to solve an advanced math equation, a knock was heard on the door. He heard his mother say she'd get it and continued with his work. A few moments later his mother walked in the room and told him to go play outside. This worried Shisou since he was always told to finish his work before doing anything else. "But mom, I still have to." 'Quiet Shisou,just do as you're told!" his father said. So Shisou went outside to play.

He had been playing for a few minutes when he remembered he had forgotten to get his toys from the house. So he went back to the house, but didn't want to be seen disobeying his parents, so he went in the back door. As he searched for his toys he heard two distinct sounds: a scream, the scream of his mom, and a gunshot. He ran downstairs to see what was the matter and froze in the doorway to the living room. There on the floor was his father, dead and bleeding all over the floor. He looked to see who had shot his father and saw the leader of Lance's secret police Vicious Tye Rant. He looked at Shisou and laughed,"You see this kid? This is what happens when you defy the almight Lance!" He then turned to the mother and said,"Tell me where they are or else!" She looked at her son, then back at Vicious and said,"NEVER!" So Vicious said to his men," Take her to "The Kitchen." "NOOO, not there, anywhere but The Kitchen!", she screamed. As the soldiers took her out she discretly dropped a piece of paper on the ground that went unnoticed by the men and Vicious. He however, had seen it and waited for the men to leave.

Once the men had left, he picked up the paper and read it:

_Shisou I'm sorry this had to happen, but your father and I have been disloyal to Lance, and have secretly been helping the rebels with their actions. I will be fine don't worry about me. If something should happen to me, go to the basement, and on the second shelf of the bookcase, in the 6th book from the right, on page 452, there is a piece of paper. If you follow the instructions on that paper, you will be led to a place where you will find our secrets. If you need a place to stay our neighbor D. will take care of you. She is a family friend and will keep you safe. Just tell her the rebels rely on really radical revolutions. She will know what you mean. And if this is the last time i should contact you, I want you to know that I love you Hukushuu Shisou._

Shisou cried while reading the note. He vowed from that moment on that he would get revenge against Vicious and the man controlling him, Lance. So he followed the instrcutions and found the paper. It was a map, which would lead him to the place his parents went to help the rebels. He folded the map and stuffed it in his shirt.  
He then went to Mrs. tsenohsi D.'s house. When she opened the door she said,"Why hello Shisou, what can I do for you?" " The rebels rely on really radical revolutions," he said. When she heard this she froze and the cheerfulness seemed to fade from her face. "Quickly come in child,"she said. Obeying, he went in and followed her. She finally turned around after leading him to the living room and said," Make yourself at home, your poor dear. I'll take care of you untill you can manage things for yourself.' And that is just what she did for the next next 9 years, until he was in college.


End file.
